uodp2fandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Návody/Razor
Úvodní slovo Zde nalezente návody, rady a různé tipy pro uživání programu Razor. Jednotlivé sekce jsou rozděleny podle stránek Razoru. V tomto souhrnu se nebudu zabývat každým tlačítkem, nebo možností a popisovat jak funguje a dá se využít, ale pouze základní, nutné a zajímavé funkce, které Razor skrývá a zejména, s kterýma jsem se sám při hraní setkal a využíval je a vím lépe jak fungují. General Filters - v tomto samostatném menu si můžeme zaškrtnout věci, které chceme ve hře filtrovat, aby se nezobrazovaly. Některé filtrování je zablokováno serverem a některé funguje pouze se základními funkcemi Clienta a Serveru, které u nás podporované nejsou. Velmi ale doporučuji mít zaškrtnutou možnost k filtrování "Death Status". Při smrti se tak nezobrazí přechod do černé obrazovky a zpět, ale rovnou budete vidět co se kolem vás děje. Show Welcome Screen - možnost pro zapnutí uvítací obrazovky při zapnutí Razora, kde se nastavuje cesta ke Clientu, IP serveru atd. Tuto možnost je pro rychlejší logování možné mít vypnutou. Dole pod menu s filtry se nachází jedno, trochu skryté, tlačítko - "Open UO Positioning System" a to slouží k otevření mapy hry, kde vidíte svou pozici, ale má tu speciální výhodu, že je pomocí ní možné sledovat i pozici spoluhráčů v partě Options Razor Message Hue - barva zpráv z Razora, jako například "macro finished" Override Speech Hue - přepíše barvu všech mluvících postav vámi vybranou. Je to sice vhodné, pokud se setkáváte s osobou, která má tak hloupou barvu, že je špatně čitelná, ale celkové přehlednosti to rozhodně nepřidává. Last Target Highlight - přebarví celou postavu nebo tvora barvou vámi zvolenou, vhodné zejména pokud hrajete kouzlící postavu, abyste lépe viděli, který cíl je momentálně označený jako "Last Target" Override Spell Hues - přebarví pouze sesílání kouzel, podle zvolených barev - v základu modrá pro léčící a posilňující kouzla, červená pro útočné a šedívá pro zbytek. Tohle pomáhá trochu v přehlednosti o tom jestli např. nepřítel se pouze léčí, nebo útočí. Use Pre-AOS status window - nedoporučuju používat Queue LastTarget and TargetSelf - tahle možnost je rozhodně vhodná, pokud hrajet za kouzlící postavu. Je ovšem potřeba ji umět využít a vážou se k ní některé HotKeye. Ve zkratce slouží k tomu, že je možné říct Razoru ať zacílí LastTarget nebo TargetSelf ještě dříve, než se vám Target objeví (dokončí kouzlo) a Razor jakmile chytne Target, tak ho ihned sešle na zvolený Last/Self Target. Block dismount in war mode - určitě doporučuju, zejména u válečníků zabrání v boji neúmyslnému sesednutí Auto-Stack Ore/Fish/Logs at Feet - možnost tentokrát hlavně pro řemeslníky, po vytěžení některé ze surovin ji ihned Razor vyhodí na zem pod nohy hráče. Využivané nejvíce zejména při těžbě rudy Open new corpses within _ tiles - Razor Vám bude automaticky otevírat nová těla mrtvol v okolí X políček od vás. Vhodné k urychlení sbírání kořisti a zejména při zabíjení většího počtu tvorů naráz. Negotiate features with server - je pro hraní nutné mít zakšrtnutou More Options Range check Last Target _ tiles - vytváří podmínku před samotným zacílením, kde se kontroluje vaše vzdálenost a vzdálenost cíle. Tím lze předejít, že omylem zacílite cíl, který je příliš vzdálený a kouzlo by se tak běžně nezdařilo. Show health above people/creatures - já sám si tuhle možnost moc neoblíbil, ale protože vím, že ji spousty lidí využívá, tak beru za vhodné ji zmínit - v procentuálních hodnotách nad postavou ukazuje aktuální stav životů vůči maximálnímu počtu životů Show mana/stam above party members - stejně jako u předchozí možnosti, zde ale slouží k zobrazení stavu Many a Staminy u spoluhráčů v partě Treat party members as "Friends" - tato vlastnost je vhodná, pokud používáte targetování skrze HotKeye (viz sekce Hot Keys) Force Game Size _ x _ - velmi dobrá funkce, která umožňuje zvětšit vnitřní herní okno UO. Maximální vidění je však omezeno serverem a je potřeba si najít optimální rozlišení pro hru a váš monitor. Provedená změna se projeví až po restartu Clienta, nebo stačí otevřít Options v Clientovi a a stisknout "Apply" Display/Counters Zde se nachází dvě tabulky a k tomu několik možností. V levé tabulce "Counters" si můžeme zapnout a i přidávat nové předměty, které nám má Razor počítat (jejich celkový počet, který má postava v batohu). Kód v závorce je kód, který je potřeba použít ve vedlejší pravé tabulce - nutné napsat do složených závorek. Věci pak zapsané v této části se zobrazují na vrchní liště okna celého Clienta. Je zde kromě předmětů možné také přidat několik dalších vlastností - jejich seznam je možné najít najetím myši do pravého okna a krátkým setrváním. Pak se dostáváme k několika nabídkám pro tuto funkci. Auto search new containers - jak název říká - automaticky otevírá prohledává nově vložené kontejnery Never auto-search pouches - tohle je možnost, která vznikla na základě OSI-Like serverů, kde je možné pomocí kouzla Magic Trap umístit past na váček - Pouch. Tato možnost u nás není a proto nemá význam mít tuto volbu zaškrtnutou Highlight Spell Reagents on Cast - velmi užitečná věc pro jakoukoliv kouzlící postavu - zvýrazní bylinky na liště Clienta (v případě, že je tam máte umístěné) těmi, které jsou potřebné zrovna pro konkrétní kouzlo, které právě kouzlíte Show noto hue on {char} in TitleBar - funkce této možnosti je zabarvení vašeho jména na horní liště. Praktické využití zde příliš není. Show Images with Counters - zobrazí obrázky předmětů přiřazených na horní lištu Warn when a counter is below _ - praktická věc, která bude varovat v případě, že množství některého z předmětů na liště klesne pod zvolenou hodnotu Arm/Dress Celá tato nabídka slouží k určení skupin předmětů (zejména tedy zbraní nebo zbrojí), které postava používá a nosí. Tyto skupiny se pak využívají k rychlému oblečení, vysvlečení a nebo i výměně. Postup pro vytvoření je jednoduchý, nejprve na levé straně kliknete tlačítko "Add...", kterým vytvoříte novou skupinu a zvolíte její jméno. Poté si - nejlépe pomocí tlačítka "Add (Target)" vybere, které předměty (může být i pouze jeden) a tím si je přidáte do seznamu uprostřed. Zde se vám také automaticky bude zobrazovat, jestli máte předmět u sebe, nebo je příliš od vás daleko. Tlačítko "Add current" je vhodné, pokud si chcete udělat rychlé oblečení na celé výbavy, např po smrti postavy. Tyto vytvořené skupiny je pak možné oblékat nebo svlékat pomocí vytvořených klávesových zkratek v záložce Hot Keys. Je to, i když velmi neprakticky, také možné skrze tlačítka "Dress" a "Undress" v pravé horní části. Skills Zde se nachází úplný seznam dovedností, které Razor a Client zná. Jsou zde tedy dovednosti, které se v systému už ani nevyskytují, nebo jsou u nás zakázané. Osobně velmi praktické využití této nabídky zde nevidím, ale někomu se třeba seznam dovedností s postavy, s možností řazení, zobrazování stropu, zdali je dovednost zamknutá pro růst či ne a i součtem získaných procent od posledního lognutí postavy. Agents S využitím těchto funkcí osobní zkušenosti moc nemám a proto se budu zabývat jen dvěmi z celého seznamu. Scavenger - funkce, která sama automaticky sbírá zvolené předměty v dosahu postavy. To je velmi často používané pro sběr šípů a šipek. Zapnutí je jednoduché - stačí tlačítkem "Add (Target)..." zvolit typ předmětu ve hře, který si přejeme aby se sbíral a pak tlačítkem úplně dole "(Push to Enable)" zapnout Friends - Zde není úplně ani nutné si do seznamu vkládat kohokoliv, ale je důležité mít tuto funkci zapnutou (kliknout na tlačítko úplně dole "(Push to Enable)" ) aby tento seznam fungoval a mohli se tak do něj automaticky přidávat postavy ve stejné partě (pokud je tato možnost v More Options zapnutá) Hot Keys Nebudu zde procházet samozřejmě každý příkaz, který se zde nachází, zmíním jen jak se tyto příkazy nastavují, jaké jsou zde možnosti a na závěr zmíním pár mnou vybraných příkazů, které považuji za důležité nebo doporučuji používat. Ještě bych rád podotkl, že interní systém podobných příkazů v nastavení Clienta často umožňuje některé podobné věci. V seznamu, který zabírá většinu okna, si vybere příkaz, který chcete aby se po stisknu vybrané klávesy provedl. Klávesa se zadává pomocí pravé části, kde stistknete myší do prostoru za "Key:" a pak zmáčknete klávesu, kterou chcete daný vybraný příkaz aktivovat. Lze zde používat i klávesy myši. Kombinaci kláves lze vytvářet s pomocí kláves Ctrl, Alt a Shift, jejichž připsání se uděá zaškrtnutím nahoře. Je možné mít pro spuštění příkazu i více kombinací těchto kláves, tedy nemusí to být například pouze "Ctrl+A", ale klidně i "Ctrl+Alt+A". Nakonec se vše potvrdí stistknutím tlačítka "Set". Možnost "Pass to UO" má tu funkci, že si můžete vybrat, zdali se provedený stisk kláves provede i v Clientu UO a nebo na něj zareaguje pouze Razor. To například, pokud je odškrtnuté dává možnost mít jednoklávesového příkazy bez toho aby se psaly do hry, k tomu je tedy poněkud nutné mít i k dispozici příkaz pro "Enable/Disable Razor HotKeys", který se nachází samostatně úplně nahoře, abyste měli i možnost si používání příkazů úplně vypnout, když chcete komunikat s ostatními, nebo zapnout, když chcete bojovat. Pak ale naopak při zapnutí, kdy chcete předat stisknutou klávesovou zkratku Clientu, se nabízí možnost vytvoření dvojité funkce. Jednu, kterou vykoná Razor a druhou, kterou vykoná Client (za pomocí interního systému maker v Options). Osobně jsem ale tuto možnost nikdy nevyužíval. Pomocí tlačítka "Unset" je zase možné Hot Key pro příkaz vymazat. Ty příkazy, které bych rád zmínil jsou následující: Dress - Toggle X - vztahuje se k setům výbavy vytvořené v sekci Arm/Dress. Zde je ta část, kde si přiřadíte klávesovou zkratku pro oblečení, nebo sundání zvolené výbavy. Proč doporučuju zrovna Toggle je z toho důvodu, že tato klávesa umožňuje jak výbavu nasazovat, tak i sundávat (opětovným stisknutím). Pak je jednoduché si ve městě sundat z rukou zbraň a v boji ho vzít zpět do ruky a není nutné mít pro to více oddělených kláves. Items - Bandage X - zde se nejdná o doporučení, ale spíše jako upozornění, že radím nepoužívat. Jsou vytvořeny příkazy pro ovládání bandáží, které toto stejné zastávají a to ještě lépe. Hlavní problém zde je ten, že použití tohoto příkazu se chová tak, jako kdyby ho vykonával hráč ručně. Najde obvazy, pokliká na obvazy, vyskočí Target, zacílí koho chce léčit. To je špatné hlavně z té části, že se zde vyskytuje ten Target. Za pomocí herních příkazů pro užívání bandáží (.HealSelf a .HealLast) k tomuto nedochází a přímo se vykoná akce léčení. - Use Bandage - příkaz pro bandáže, který zase naopak používat doporučuji. Vyhledá bandáže, vyvolá akci kliknutí a objeví se Target, ale zadání je už na Vás. To je vhodné pokud chcete léčit rychle někoho, na koho nemáte vytvořené jiné makro nebo není uložený jako Váš HealLast. Takto ho jednou zacílíte a pak rychleji už léčíte pomocí herního příkazu ".HealLast". Misc - Resynchronize Client - nejspíše jediný hlavní příkaz z této sekce, který opravdu doporučuji mít každému po ruce. Občas se bohužel může stát, že například hráč vidí postavu stát například o jedno políčko vedle, než ve skutečnosti stojí, nebo z podobně záhadného důvodu nebude moct chodit do určitého směru. Jediný stisk tohoto příkazu tento problém ihned opraví. - Special Moves - vhodné jsou zde příkazy pro zrušení připraveného útoku (Clear AOS Ability) a pak samozřejmě pro zapnutí, tedy Set Primary Ability a Set Secondary Ability. Spells - obecně dopuručuji si všechny zkratky pro kouzla vytvářet zde. Targets - další část, která dříve byla zmíněna a nyní se k ní dostáváme. Zde najdeme širokou škálu ožností pro zacílení něčeho v naší blízkosti. Toto je opravdu dost co každému padne do ruky a také například pro válečníky nemá moc smysl používat něco jiného než Closest, kdežto jako Archer je vhodné jiné nastavení a Mág navíc využije ještě jiné, které mu rozšířují a zrychlují jeho možnosti. Macros Na úvod bych rád řekl, že nedoporučuji používat tyto makra na věci, které se dají udělat zejména skrz Hot Keys, nebo například Arm/Dress. Tuto funkci maker doporučuji využívat na opakující se akce, které chcete v jedné době několikrát po sobě provést, tedy například spřádání vlny, věci kolem Craftingu atd. K funkci některého makra je pak nutné si první vytvořit nové (tlačítko "New..."), zadat jeho jméno a prázdné makro je vytvořené. Pak pouze stačí stisknout tlačítko "Record" a Razor začne do makra zaznamenávat akce, které ve hře provede. Po stistknutí "Stop" nahrávání zastavíte a pak je možné dále makro upravovat nebo už pouze používat. K použití stačí buď si vždy vybrané makro najít a stistknout "Play", nebo je možné si v Hot Keys vytvořit pro dané makro klávesou zkratku. Zaškrtnutím monžosti "Loop" se bude dané makro opakovat stále dokola. Video Capture Záložka v Razoru, ve které si můžete nahrávat a znovu pouštět videa ze hry. Razor je dokáže pořizovat dvěma způsoby, buď jako .avi video (ta mají ovšem už přednastavené parametry a osobně proto při nahrávání avi videí preferuju nějaký jednoduchý externí program) nebo jako soubory s příponou .rpv, které shledávám velice praktické a ty popíšu blíže. Nejprve nahrávání. To je nesmírně jednoduché, vlevo nahoře si vyberete adresář, kam se mají videa ukládat. Tlačítkem 'Record PacketVideo' potom nahrávání kdykoliv zapnete a znovustisknutím zase zastavíte. Ukládání je nenáročné a hru nijak neovlivňuje, ne jednou se mi tak stalo, že po chvíli jsem docela zapomněl, že stále nahrávám video (na to pozor). K jejich přehrátí potřebujete opět razor, protože to nejsou videa jako taková, ale jen data k nim potřebná. Výhodou nicméně je, že tak nepředstavují velký datový objem a můžete nahrávat velice dlouho aniž byste zaplnili disk mnoha GB. Pro spustění tohoto videa musíte být ve hře, v pravé polovině razoru kliknete na tlačítko 'Open...' a nahraný soubor si najdete v počítači. Pak už jen podobně jako v jiném přehrávači ovládáte video tlačítky Play a Stop, můžete video posunout libovolně dopředu nebo zpět a rychlost přehrávání nastavit od 1/4 až do 4x. Můžete si tak pustit video nahrané jinou postavou nebo jiným hráčem na úplně jiném účtu. Nevýhodou těchto videí ovšem je, že k přehrávání potřebují informace, které se v nich neukládají. Změní-li se něco v souborech, ze kterých tato data pochází, video to nerozpozná a nedokáže je načíst. Např. když se někde ve světě upraví terén apod. Starší videa tedy nemusí vždy fungovat správně. Autor: Nhuwaen Screen Shots Nabídka s nastavením, seznamem a drobným prohlížením pořízených Screen Shotů hry. Je opět možnost dělat Screen Shoty pomocí tlačítko v horní části, ale zároveň toto slouží i jako nastavení pro Screen Shoty pořízené pomocí tlačítka přiřazeného v Hot Keys, které se zde také zobrazujou.